Do You Love Me Brother?
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: The first part of my 'Do you love me brother' series. Aka four times Lucifer asks Michael if he loves him (and the one time Michael asks him). Eventual Micifer (Michael/Lucifer). Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Hello my fantabulous readers, Satan's back! *distant groaning* Yeah, you thought you'd get some time before I came to terrorise you lot again didn't you? Well sorry to disappoint, but when my Muse hits, she hits hard. So voilà, I wrote this. Now for some news! I'm actually going to try something new with this story and make it a series. So every week I'm going to post a story from a different fandom to do with brothers, hence the cheesy title 'Do you love me brother?' If you have any suggestions or prompts for the story please feel free to share them! As always, enjoy and remember to R &R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I never will because I don't have a life, I don't own the song 'When angels fall' because Breaking Benjamin owns it and I sound like a strangled crow with asthma when I sing and I have a yellow belt in karate!**

* * *

 _When angels fall with broken wings_  
 _I can't give up  
I can't give in_  
 _When all is lost and daylight ends_  
 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

* * *

"Do you wuv me Mikey?" Luci asks, his eyes shining with naive admiration and innocence, and his brilliantly vivid smile full of purity and glee.

The question is filled with fond curiosity but not a shred of worry or doubt color his words, it is almost as if Lucifer already knows the answer, and judging by the wide and trusting puppy eyes being sent his way he quite probably does. For how could Michael feel anything but pure, unadulterated love for his younger brother? His baby brother with his always glassy, dreamy look. His brother with his undying, devoted loyalty to Michael first and foremost, before anyone or anything else, before even their father. His brother with his infectious smile and alluring laugh so joyful and soft, like the tinkling flow of a stream. His brother with his porcelain skin, slim and fragile figure and breath-taking snow white wings. His little baby brother.

"Of course I love you Luci, I'll always love you, now and forever, I promise." The oldest ark angel says with passionate resolve, and he means it too.

Lucifer, if possible, beams even wider, lighting up the entire space around him and making Michael's heart flutter in a weird but not unwelcome sort of way. His younger brother's grin is so helplessly contagious that Michael finds himself smiling back without even realising it.

* * *

"Do you love me Mike?" Lucifer asks. This time the question is flat, coldly empty, and helpless, with a venomous edge to it that almost, _almost_ , makes Michael wince with guilt.

The younger angel doesn't need an answer, and some part of him doesn't ever want to get one, partly because he wants the benefit of the doubt, wants- needs- to hope that there is a possibility that Michael's answer would be yes. But mostly because he already knows what the reply will be.

The two brothers lock eyes for a moment. Piercingly fierce, hate-filled, glaring blue eyes meet fearful and beseeching amber-red ones. And for just a second time freezes, and there's nothing in the universe but them.

 _Please_ … Lucifer seems to beg, his gaze vulnerable and imploring but somehow still openly trusting and full of love. For a split-second Michael's stare softens and his flaming sword lowers just a fraction. But then his gaze hardens and his mask goes back up. _No_. He replies without uttering a word.

"I don't," Michael lies, because he can't tell Lucifer- his Lucifer- the truth, if he did he could never bring himself to obey his father's command, "I never loved you, and I never will, you're a freak and a monster, I _hate_ you."

The poisonous words burn like acid through Lucifer's very heart, tearing and shredding and breaking him until he's left concealing heart-wrenching sobs at Michael's feet.

The elder angel surveys the scene before him with cold indifference and he pretends not to hear the heart broken weeping, he pretends he can't see the way Lucifer looks at him with betrayal and hurt written all over his usually cheerful eyes, he pretends he doesn't acknowledge the broken begging for him to _have mercy, please brother, don't_ as he raises his sword, he pretends not to hear the shattered, agonised screaming as Lucifer- with his beautiful snowy white wings (they're an ashy black now, tarnished and corrupted) and dazzling smile- is cut and burnt in hell, his radiance and refined beauty so out of place in the fiery, tenebrous landscape of his new prison. And most of all Michael pretends he doesn't care, most of all he pretends that his heart didn't just break.

* * *

" _Do you love me Michael?"_ Lucifer asks, though he doesn't utter a word. Not that he needs to, his dark, carefully guarded eyes speak volumes on their own.

The unasked, unanswered question lies dangerously in the air as the two powerful ark angels face each other. The wind howls forlornly about Stull Cemetery, tugging at their vessel's clothes and making the branches sway softly in the breeze, as if dancing to some unheard tune. The entire world has come to a stand still, waiting with baited breath for the answer. Or maybe that's just Lucifer.

The whole scene seems surreal somehow. And perhaps it is. Even the sky and the ground seem out of place as the two brothers share their private moment. Away from judging eyes, alone and undisturbed; yet their interaction still seems distant somehow, cold, hard and closed-off. A mere phantom of what the angels once were.

Michael and Lucifer stare at each other, just as they had before all those eons ago. Only this time it's worn and exhausted, dull blue on fiery and furious crimson red. The older angel is the first to look away, angling his body away from the fallen angel before him, he refuses to answer. How can he? The answer would only complicate things further. And what did it matter anyway? They were going to kill each other one way or another. It didn't matter, maybe it never did.

Michael had never been good at lying.

" _Yes."_

* * *

"Do you love me Mic?" Lucifer asks in a (fake) honeyed, silky tone. This time the question is neither loving nor hateful. It comes out as a sharp barb, a playful taunt meant to get a rise out of his older brother. After all, he needs _something_ to entertain himself with now that he is back in this god-forsaken cage.

(The Morningstar vehemently denies the fact that maybe this isn't a trick. Because it is. It's just another one of his devilish schemes. Plain and simple. That's all. Of course he doesn't want to hear that his older brother still loves him. No way. He doesn't care. Really.)

Michael doesn't answer. Lucifer assumes he doesn't hear the question. Or he does and he's just ignoring it. So the Devil shrugs nonchalantly (though he feels anything but) and forces the sore, aching muscles of his vessel (Nick was it?) to move and carry him to the farthest corner of the cage. Away from Michael. Away from all the bitter-sweet memories.

Michael did hear. He's just unsure of what he should answer with, or if he should answer at all. After all this could be another one of his younger brother's deceitful little games, meant to lure him into a trap and hurt him. But for some strange reason that idea doesn't seem to trouble him nearly as much as it should.

So Michael makes his decision. He inhales. Standing up on shaky legs he carefully picks his way towards the fallen angel. Lucifer immediately detects his older brother's movement and tenses up, scooting away. Michael sighs and kneels beside Satan, gingerly he places a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer flinches but doesn't move away.

Strong arms pull Lucifer into a familiar embrace, powerful golden wings wrapping around his shivering body, and long lost memories come rushing back, memories of tender hugs and soft caresses. And at the same time the ever present chill that clings to the former bearer of light like a suffocating blanket of ice dissipates; replaced by the wonderfully warm feeling of his older brother's grace spreading through his body, which has the prince of darkness all but whimpering with pleasure.

"Yes I do, I love you Luce, I never stopped." Michael whispers with conviction as he gently cards his fingers through the younger angel's hair. Lucifer freezes, momentarily stunned at hearing the words he had longed to hear for so long and silently plays them over in his head, looking for any sign of trickery or deceit. When he finds none Lucifer sighs in content and nuzzles his head into Michael's neck, arms tightening around the older archangel.

"I love you too Mi'." Comes the mumbled reply.

Michael smiles.

* * *

"Do you love me brother?" murmurs Michael as he and Lucifer lie entwined together: Lucifer's head on Michael's chest and Michael's arm around Lucifer. The Morningstar chuckles, bright eyes gleaming as bright as they had before his fall as he smiles up at his lover, he nestles deeper into Michael's embrace.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

 _When angels fall with broken wings_  
 _I can't give up  
I can't give in_  
 _When all is lost and daylight ends_  
 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the story! This was part one of 'Do you love me brother?', Lucifer needs a hug or twenty, Loki looks smoking hot in the Thor: Ragnarok trailers and I'm your host Nyx. Peace out!**


End file.
